Reflection
by Lorena Lee
Summary: Celes is about to leap to her death, life is no longer worth living any longer. Find out what her final thoughts were before she took the plunge. Warning: it's dark R&R?


Untitled

Thunder clouds could be heard in the distance, and a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. A lone figure stood at the highest point on the hill overlooking the sea, her eyes fixed on the distant horizon, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. How could everything go so wrong? She had felt so confident that she could put an end to the tyranny. Now she was here, alone on this island, the only other living soul having passed away only moments before. Now she stood, contemplating her own death, for how could anyone live alone on a dying island?

She had been such a promising child; everyone had always said she was special, and would grow to play an important role in the future. She hung her head, remembering those days, the only days she could remember of her childhood. There was no father, no mother in her memories, just machines, strange male faces, and the sometimes-horrifying creatures that they infused her with, using their lives to make her one of the special warriors the Emperor desired. Eventually, one man took pity on her and gave her some companionship. They became so close that many thought they were really grandfather and granddaughter.

Years passed, and she became the special pet of the Emperor – not only one of his special soldiers in training. He always had a fondness for younger girls, or even pretty boys, as her comrade Kefka learned. The woman's body shivered at the memories of the nights when the soldiers took her from her room and laughed as they escorted her to the Emperor's chambers. Why did she continue training, continue learning to become the fierce soldier she was only a few years back? Her body shrugged on its own, as if someone had verbally asked her the question. The only answer she had was she took out her hatred of the man that twisted and tore about inside her on those that she was fighting.

She knew she wasn't the only special pet of the Emperor; there was Kefka, and there was another, younger girl who he sometimes showed his 'affections'. She saw this girl as having a stronger mind than herself, since the Emperor was forced to have her don a slave crown to keep her under control.

She was weak-minded, and everyone knew it, so she started to use it to her advantage. Of course, she still had to bow to the Emperor's every whim in the battlefield and in the bedroom; that was, until she heard about his plan to poison innocent people. It was the last straw in her mind, and she knew she needed to take action to try to stop this lunatic. One night she was taken to his chambers yet again, and she waited, trying to hide the smirk on her face lest he become suspicious. The anger and frustration and years of his abuse swelled up inside of her, and she attacked him as soon as he entered. She at last knew how to harness and control an attack magic, but what she didn't count on was the counterattack from Kefka in the shadows.

No, instead of avenging herself and saving countless lives, she was a traitor, condemned to die. On the first day of imprisonment, Cid, her grandfather figure, came to say goodbye to her. She told him not to cry, and not to try to save her. He had helped her so many times in the past caring for her wounds after battles, after her nights with the Emperor. She was ready to die, she told him, ready to leave this world that seemed to show no compassion.

Cid left, and with tears streaming down her face, she knew he would be alone, but he always had his work to keep him busy when needed. She was beaten daily, and only brought around to be beaten again. Days grew longer, and the death she dreamed of never arrived.

She was beaten horribly one day, and she thought surely the end was near, but it was not to be. A stranger entered her cell and freed her from her bonds and, insisting that he protect her, took her from her jail. It was somewhat a blur after that; she knew there were fights, she knew she helped fight, and she remembered vaguely joining the resistance against the Emperor.

Again, she donned the mask of warrior, strong, determined and willing to do whatever it took in order to win the battle. Inside, she started to feel something stirring when she looked upon her rescuer. The woman did not know what it was she felt, but something told her to keep it hidden, that if she let it show, her frail mind would break, and she would melt into insanity like Terra when it was revealed to her who she was.

So many battles together, so many fights won and lost, and a friendship bloomed in between. She never thought she would start healing, that through all the hardships she faced, all the problems she encountered, that love would find a way to seep into her bones and make her feel welcome.

That was all over now; all the love and friendship could not undo what her ex-comrade Kefka had destroyed. She was alive, yes, but for what? Her friends were gone, probably dead, and the only other person she cared for, who cared for her, died after she'd sworn to care for him. All the pain, the horrible memories, took over her mind again. Her thoughts flew to Locke, the man who had saved her in more ways than just letting her out of her cell; she hoped thoughts of him would help her now. Pain engulfed her as she imagined him hurt, calling her name.

Finally, the pain became too much for her to bear, and she lifted her face toward the sky, noticing a bird flying toward her. _It is ended,_ she thought to herself as she flung herself off the cliff, ending the pain she felt and the pain she endured, forever.


End file.
